


I swear we had four legs when we started this

by dapperanachronism



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, CapIronman Tiny Reverse Bang, Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/pseuds/dapperanachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony agreed to robots.. this isn't what he signed up for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I swear we had four legs when we started this

**Author's Note:**

> A last minute post for the CapIronman Tiny Reverse bang. For the post Classic. Art can be found here:  
>  http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/123800118081/title-run-baby-run-artist-ssyn3-rating-none

“Steve, I did not agree to this.” Tony huffed with his arms folded over his chest. Steve was bent low to the ground, tying the bright yellow rope around their legs as Tony continued his tirade. “I agreed to come and talk to a bunch of kids about robots. Robots Steve.” He glanced mournfully down at his bound leg as if he had the ability to just will away the rope that had them tied together. 

“You agreed to talk to the kids about robots, and then the kids pleaded with you to play outside with them. And you agreed because you are a good and kind human. ” Around them kids were pairing off into teams, discussing strategy with various levels of intensity from falling over giggling to heads bent together whispering furiously.

“They're plotting against us Steve. Look at them. They're like.. little plotting demon children.”

“Of course they're plotting, they want to beat you.” Truthfully, following the kids to their outdoor gym class hadn't remotely been Tony's idea, but Steve had managed to strong arm him out to the field before he realised what he hadn't actually agreed too. “You know I could never really do stuff like this as a kid. Not easily anyway. Asthma and all. I missed out on an important childhood experience.” 

Tony stared across at him, mouth agape. “That's what you're going with Cap? You're using your sickly childhood to guilt me into three-legged racing school children?”

Steve merely shrugged in response. “Worth a shot? Besides, I don't have to guilt you, you're already here.”

“Funny, you weren't too asthmatic to fight half of Brooklyn in a back ally.” 

“That was different?” Steve tried and failed miserably to avoid looking sheepish. “One race, Tony, come on. The kids will love it.”

“Fine. One race Rogers.” Tony huffed, sliding his arm around Steve's waist as the teacher in charge called for runners to take their mark.

Two minutes later saw Steve and Tony sprawled across the finish line in a tangle of limbs among a hoard of children laughing and at least three cellphone cameras, courtesy of the staff.

“I hate you so much Steve.” Tony mumbled, sprawled out on the grass.

“You love me”

“I really do.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Three Legged Race for Your Life (Not Two, Not Four, But Three Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901022) by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever)




End file.
